A Witch's Spell
by Sigery97
Summary: When Ichigo joins a new school, he doesn't expect to be the new crush of almost all the guys and become the sex toy of many hot guys. As romance happens, relationships grow, etc it will come down to Ichigo having to choose a mate. Uke Ichigo Harem. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stood outside of the large building. The rain splattered against his umbrella as he stared up at the building, taking in the abnormal, outdated design. "We should go in…your gonna freeze" a voice from Ichigo's shoulder stated.

The oranget who was dressed in a black miniskirt, a red tank top with a loose sky blue jacket covering his arms, and a pair of white high heeled boots that reached past his knees looked at the orange and black cat with golden eyes on his shoulder. "Probably" Ichigo sighed.

He walked forward into the building, closing his umbrella and setting it down in the corner near the door. "Hello~" a voice chirped. Ichigo blinked at the tall blonde dressed in green and white with a black cat in his arms as well as a fan.

"Uh hi" Ichigo blinked before bowing quickly to his new teacher.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki" the blonde asked.

"Yeah" the oranget nodded.

"And your familiar?" the blonde continued.

"Yes, this is Kuro" Ichigo replied.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, your new teacher" the blonde smiled. "And my familiar, Yoruichi" Kisuke added, lifting his black cat up a bit.

Ichigo nodded. "New meat" a voice snorted, making Ichigo jump slightly.

The teen blinked at the strangely human like male to his side, an albino with molten gold on black night eyes and snow white hair. The albino was dressed in black jeans and a black gothic band shirt. At the albino's side was an ashy white shaggy haired inu hybrid with blood red eyes, dressed similar to his master's outfit. "Hichigo Shirosaki, but you may call me Shiro" the albino stated as he walked toward the now flushed oranget. He kissed the fair skinned hand of the orange haired male. "And this is my familiar, Hel" he added with a small, almost sweet smile.

"Ichigo" the teen chirped, trying to give a sweet and not creepy smile which was difficult with his heart beating at such a fast pace. It took most of his brain not to giggle like an insane school girl.

"Kuro" the cat in Ichigo's arms added as he watched his master try not to lose his sane mind.

"Nice to meet the both of ya" Shiro replied politely.

"Shiro-chan, why don't you give our newest friends a tour and introduce them to the other students, " Kisuke suggested.

"Sounds like an excellent plan" Shiro purred as he tighten his grip on Ichigo's hand and offered a suggestive grin to his new companion.

"Agreed" Ichigo stated dumbly.

After a quick tour, Shiro and Hel was taking Ichigo and Kuro to the living room to meet up with the other students. There were very few students at this very private school. "So Shiro" Ichigo started, happy that after spending a good hour with the albino he learned to talk normallyish again. "What are you?" he asked.

"Fallen angel" Shiro grinned. The oranget felt a light tap on his head and turned it to see a beautiful black wing attached to Shiro's back, the black really stood out against Shiro's pale white skin. "You?" the albino asked.

"Witch" the oranget stated. He wasn't a warlock, no he was a witch and considered a girl because of that.

"That explains the skirt…thought you were simply a crossdresser Queen" Shiro teased, kissing Ichigo's cheek which got a red blush from his companion.

"Shut up…who are the other students?" Ichigo asked, trying the subject.

"We got an incubus, a werewolf, and a vampire plus us two…and of course everyone has a familiar" Shiro replied, glancing at Hel and Kuro who were trailing behind the two.

Hel barked at the mention of a familiar while Kuro hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder from the other hybrid's arms.

The 4 entered the living room where Ichigo was shocked to see the others.

First person who caught his eye was the very hot incubus with beautiful, feral blue eyes, teal tattoos on the corners of those eyes, teal horns half hidden by the mess of blue hair, and black, leathery wings folded over his back. The incubus was dressed in dark blue jeans, bare foot and a red plaid unbuttoned shirt.

Next he noticed the incubus' familiar, a silver haired fox hybrid with slit eyes who was playing with a brown haired, steel blue gray eyed ghost who was squealing as the poor very small guy was licked by the more dominant hybrid. The fox hybrid was dressed in jeans and a black vest with a white button under it. The ghost was dressed in a long black robe with a hood to hide his head in.

A red haired werewolf was at the blue haired incubus' side, watching his familiar, the little ghost be licked with wine colored eyes as he laughed to show his long, sharp canines. He was dressed similar to the incubus

Across the table were two black haired midgets, at least compared to the others not including the ghost. The vampire had silky black hair, large emerald green eyes, pale skin and was dressed clean dark colored dress pants, a white button up, and a dark green tie. His familiar was a black haired bunny hybrid with equally large purple eyes dressed in a red cocktail dress and silver high heels.

"Yo" Shiro called.

Everyone looked over at them, making Ichigo blush and feel uncomfortable. The little ghost took the distraction to escape the hybrid's grip and race over to Shiro. Surprisingly, Shiro picked up the little ghost. "Guys, be nice to little Tensa" Shiro scolded, letting the brown haired cutie huggle him. Ichigo felt a little jealous of the dead guy and heard Kuro snicker.

"We were playing" the silver fox whined.

"I don't think Tensa was enjoying your playing" the vampire deathpanned.

"Didn't see you stopping them Ulquiorra" Shiro growled.

"Tensa-chan is Renji-baka's familiar…sorry" the bunny snapped, protecting her master's pride.

"Can I have him back now?" the red head asked.

"No" Shiro snapped.

"Who's the fuckable cutie behind ya Shiro" the incubus asked.

"I'm Ichigo" the oranget responded.

Almost instantly, Ichigo was swooped into the incubus' arms. "Well berry, you are kinda cute" the bluenet purred.

Ichigo blushed and Kuro growled at the dominant that held his master. Ichigo kept Kuro from doing anything stupid or harmful to the other's safety. "…W-who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow" the bluenet purred.

"Grimmjow, put down my master before I claw your fucking eyes out of your head and force them into your fucking lungs"

"Such a colorful familiar" the fox chuckled.

"Kuro, be nice" Ichigo scolded.

"…grrr" Kuro growled but silenced.

"Anyway, the incubus is Grimmjow, his familiar the fox is Gin…the werewolf is Renji, his familiar the ghost in my arms is Tensa…Ulquiorra the vampire and his bitching bunny familiar Rukia" Shiro introduced.

"Also put down Ichigo Grimmjow before I rip your wing off" Shiro added with a growl.

"He's not yours" Grimmjow growled.

"Is so" Shiro argued.

"Doesn't have a marking or your name on him so he isn't" the bluenet hissed.

"I think Shiro is a better match for Ichigo so PUT HIM DOWN" Kuro snarled.

"…He is cute" Renji stated.

"…Not again" Ichigo muttered.

"This should be an interesting school year" Kuro snorted. "Anyone else want in?" he added.

Gin raised his hand and Rukia forced Ulquiorra's hand up as Hel gave a bark for yes. "Awesome, you are gonna have fun being a whore this year" Kuro cheered and Ichigo was very red and looked ready to pass out.

"Fuck" was all the oranget said before passing out.

**Ichigo-Witch (Familiar: Kuro- Neko Hybrid)**

**Grimmjow-Incubus (Familiar: Gin- Fox Hybrid)**

**Shiro- Fallen Angel (Familiar: Hel- Inu Hybrid)**

**Ulquiorra- Vampire (Familiar: Rukia- Bunny Hybrid)**

**Renji- Werewolf (Familiar: Tensa- Ghost)**

**Okay so I was coming home from school today and I heard some song, didn't know it and it gave me this idea. A school of different 'fantasy' creatures...you have no idea how many times I changed this as I was writing...Everyone but Grimmjow was a vampire at some point in my head...**

**Also if you don't like any of the following pairings, stop reading now unless you can deal with it cuz I am probably gonna put a little of EVERYTHING in this... I don't know how much each will have but I will probably mention it once or twice at least unless it's a main pairing**

**Renji X Tensa, Ulquiorra X Rukia, Grimmjow X Gin, Shiro X Hel, Shiro X Tensa, Renji X Ichigo, Shiro X Ichigo, Grimmjow X Ichigo, Ulquiorra X Ichigo, Grimmjow X Shiro (Maybe...), Grimmjow X Ulquiorra, etc**

**Don't yell at me for pairings...these are mostly ideas that may enter the story but don't yell them cuz most of them haven't been attempted yet**

**And yes I had to add Kuro xD He's awesome**

**Any questions?**

**Review plz or Tensa will cry...and then Shiro will kill you ^^**

**EDIT: Okay I don't know what the hell I wrote as I got closer to the end...when I made the idea and started to write it, I hadn't planned on writing it like that...I wanted to get to that point but I didn't want to do it like I did...I sorta wrote and was too lazy to fix it out of hunger...but if you guys like it like that then I will keep it like that but if you don't then tell me and I will write PART of the story I will not actually change the idea or summary but I will rewrite it in a different way so if you want me to rewrite then TELL me that...thanks**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	3. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
